


Dice chaos

by Panta_gremlien_42



Category: Dagnrompa
Genre: F/F, M/M, first fic, how do I eite, im trying, oof, or tag, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta_gremlien_42/pseuds/Panta_gremlien_42
Summary: After dangenroma has been going on for a year and no one has died, kokichi and kyio take Shuichi to meet the other members of dice and the honarary (who cares if the rats there family)members.
Relationships: Kyio/ace, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	Dice chaos

“Shuichi~ come on!” Kokichi called out skipping past abandoned buildings, kyio trailing behind him, singing along softly to the music she was listening to. Shuichi didn’t know what song, and with her who could tell, because she was wearing headphones.

“Here we are!” Declared kokichi, pausing at a worn down apartment building. Kiyo stepped up and knocked a complex pattern. A girl with short red hair came out and hugged Kyio, then kissed her on the cheek. Kokichi grabbed Shuichi by his wrist and dragged him forward.   
the girl waved at them and called out

”hey Omua, this your boyyyyfrienddddddd~?“ a girl, ace Kokichi whispered to him, called out teasing 

“Screw you Ace your dating my little sister.” He taunted back. Shuichi could tell this was normal from there teasing attitude. It was confusing seeing Kokichi hang out with his group “dice” because he was so. . . Different. He was kinder and honest, and more Kidlike? It was kinda cute. And there’s 15 rats wereing scarfs in one room. ~~this is fine~~

**Author's Note:**

> Lol first fic I might do more storys. Oh and in this AU Kokichi works at a Starbucks so even if as long as like one person comments this and I’m planning on doing it anyway I’m not gonna lie but Kokichi deals with Karen’s knowing him that seems too perfect but uhhhh yeah


End file.
